For now
by Invisible-16
Summary: Levi Ackerman is a lone vampire who tends to travel alone (actually he devours his potential partners. Go figure) and stumbles upon an abandoned child in the streets. The child was so adorable and weak—so much that he was urged to take care of him… restraining himself from 'devouring' that child might make him go crazy. He can't do that… for now.


**I couldn't sit still and finish the rest of my stories… sooooo… here's a one-shot that has been bugging me for a few days now.**

**Summary: Levi Ackerman is a lone vampire who tends to travel alone (actually he devours his potential partners. Go figure) and stumbles upon an abandoned child in the streets. The child was so adorable and weak—so much that he was urged to take care of him… restraining himself from 'devouring' that child might make him go crazy. He can't do that… **_**for now.**_

**Warning: OOCness**

**~o0o0o~**

**For Now…**

**~o0o0o~**

Levi Ackerman was a magnet for both men and women alike. He just had _that_ kind of air lingering around him. He couldn't help it. _Oh my gosh, I'm so goddamn popular._ Even though he was like that, no one can actually hold a long relationship with him. It was because they were devoured.

They had their blood sucked out of them thin.

Despite such appearances, he wanted to be with someone not for survival's sake but for emotion's sake. It was very excruciating for Levi to wander all alone with no company. _It's actually their fault for being so annoying._

Levi released a black shadow that engulfed his whole body. With a whoosh of the wind, he disappeared along with the air.

As he silently walked along the busy streets of whatever, Levi just had to point out that people these days are getting shameless. _Awww… would you look at those rascals fucking each other in that narrow alley._ Levi just had to roll his eyes in disgust. Thank goodness no one can see him or else it's going to be another one-sided fight.

He watched oblivious children play with each other. They look so innocent. How he wished he can take one of those children and have them as a nice meal. Young blood was good for his body anyways. _Though I don't like their faces…_ Levi criticized. With a sigh of dismay, he continued to aimlessly travel where ever his feet would take him.

"THIS IS THE ONLY MONEY YOU'VE EARNED?!" A man shouted, causing a ruckus at some random alley. Of course, this would've been ignored by Levi if not for the relentless attacks of a leather belt coming in contact with skin.

This wasn't Levi's problem nor was it for his nose to poke into but curiosity just led him there. He brisk walked to that alley, dodging some passer-byes since no one can see him. His keen hearing senses were able to pick up a fragile child's whimper. It was trembling in fear so much like a dog being severely punished by his owner. Hearing it breaks his heart—_Wow. To think that it still exist within me._ That thought just suddenly crossed his mind as he was half-way there. He stopped midway and pondered for a few seconds.

_Hmm… What good shall this even bring me?_ A logical question he asked. He lightly scratched his head and deeply sighed, _I can't possibly—_

"NOO! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I PROMISE TO BRING LARGER AMOUNTS! PLEASE DO NOT HURT ME!_**SMACK!**_—AHH!"

Levi heard the soft-spoken child shout back at whomever. How can someone do such an act without feeling even a single shred of regret? The child sounded so polite even though he was being treated that way. Each whip of the leather belt created a heavy burden in his chest.

Soon enough, Levi found himself back in action; running to the source of pain. The more shouts from the child the more anger welled up within Levi.

"Wh-what are you doing?!—NOOO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

By then, Levi was already running. After all, there is no way anyone would save a child who was within the alleys. He didn't care if he would bump into people because his top priority was to rescue that child. There must be something with Levi today—_there is nothing wrong with me._ And so he countered.

Levi just felt the need to protect this creature. One final step and he reached the alley. His hands were on the opposite sides of the alley. It may be too dark to see but a vampire such as him can see everything as if it were in broad daylight. What he was seeing made his blood boil hotter than it was supposed to be.

A drunkard stripping a mere child around 10-12 years of age.

Disgusting.

Putrid.

Horrendous.

Shameless.

What else..? Ah.

Pedophile.

Levi unconsciously leaked out murderous intent. Black smoke seeped from the ground and crawled its way to the drunkard. As if on cue, the clouds swept out of the moon's view and moonlight spread across the land. An ominous shadow grew larger in that certain alley. The drunkard paused on his movements at the sudden appearance of a huge shadow behind him. Said drunkard lazily looked back only to be paralyzed in fear.

Right before him stood the feared vampire, Levi Ackerman. His eyes gleamed dangerously against the moonlight and his scowl made it look terrifying ten-fold.

The drunkard ran away on-the-spot ignoring his loose belt and pants.

_Filthy human…_

The raven haired male slowly made his way to the fear-petrified child. He abruptly knelt down to the child's level and gave him an intent stare. "Oi."

"Eeep!"

"Name."

"E-E-Eren J-J-aeger..!"

Levi nodded upon hearing the name of the young boy. He spread his awesome vampire wings and grabbed the brat by the waist.

"Where are you taking me?!" Eren squeaked.

"Shut up, little brat."

With that, the boy and the vampire disappeared into the night.

…

…

Levi stopped infront of a Goth themed bar. The raven haired male uncharacteristically placed the child back to the ground before dragging him inside.

"Oh! Levi! You're early today!" Hanji chirped as she continued to wipe the glassware. Her eyes suddenly twinkled upon seeing the cutie near the grumpy, "What's that little rascal I'm seeing, Levi?" The annoying brunette shouted, earning a well-deserved bottle wine to the head.

"You're being noisy, shitty four-eyes." Levi hissed.

Hanji rubbed her shard and wine stained head while whining at Levi's impulsive action. "Aw come on! Don't be like that pedo bear!" Cue a chair to Hanji's face. The brunette boldly shoved Levi's face away just so she could take a look at the little darling behind him. "What's your name?"

"E-Eren…"

"LEVI YOU DAWG! THIS LITTLE THING IS SA ADORABLE!" Hanji leapt out of her counter and lifted the child. "He's so goddamn cute!"

Levi wiped his face wipe clean wipes before snatching the child away from Hanji. "Hand off, shitty four eyes."

Hanji booed at Levi kill joy reaction.

Levi and Eren's eyes met by accident. The little boy gave a shy smile to Levi…

Blood gushed out of the raven's nose.

…

'_I'll be restraining myself… __**for now that is…'**_

**TBC**

**Hahaha~ Happy Valentines again minna-san~!**

**Review?**

**Ciao~!**


End file.
